ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Adventure with Shrek
After defeating the Heartless, Ratchet and Clank looked over the piece of paper Puss in Boots drops before the fight. Kiva: What does the paper say? Ratchet: Let's see.. It's an agreement fee for Shrek from the king. Shrek: Hold the phone.. You mean he payed you to capture me? Puss in Boots: The rich king? Si. - Shrek dropped Puss in Boots back to the ground. Shrek: So much for dad's royal blessing... Kiva: Oh, come on Shrek. Ratchet: He's just concerned about his daughter, Shrek. Not a replacement. Kiva: Yeah. Wait a minute-- I think The Fairy Godmother is still planning something. Clank: Don't worry. We'll find her. Applejack: And how are we supposed to find her? Say the magic words?? Ratchet: Magic words...? That's it! Kiva: And I got a feeling it's just a tear drop away. Genis: In the words of Phineas Flyyn, "I know what we're going to do today". Ratchet: Genis, I like your thinking. We going to need someone crying. Kiva: And I know just the one to do that. Donkey, what's the saddest thing that's happen to you? Donkey: Oh man, where do I begin? There's one time where a bunch of people grabbed their sticks and start yelling, 'Pinata! Pinata!' What's a Pinata anyway? Twilight: Donkey, will you please listen to us? Kiva: We need you to cry. That's all there is to it. - Puss in Boots kicks Donkey and a tear falls into the calling card. Only a voice message came through, saying that the Fairy Godmother is busy right now. But if for an appointment, she showed the location of her potion factory as the message ends and the bubble pops. Ratchet: Did you trace that? Clank: Coordinates locked in. Sasha: I'm not sure this is a wise decision.. Kiva: Why not? Sasha: She said it her herself: She has a potion facility. What if someone step on one potion by accident? Kiva: Relax, Sasha. Last time I heard, the potions in there are settled in. Ratchet: Hold on. I thought it was going to be a persuasion, not robbing potions. Kiva: Persuasion is one thing, taking a potion is the other. Sasha: So, you're saying that we should find the Fairy Godmother first? Kiva: Yeah, sure. Shrek: Are you ready for a little quest, then? Kiva: Yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go! - Ratchet and the gang headed for the Fairy Godmother's potion facility, but Puss in Boots stopped them and asks that he can join Shrek in his honor. Genis: Why should we trust you? If she finds out Shrek's not dead, we're all screwed! Kiva: Calm down, Genis. Sure, Puss in Boots. You, along with Yin and Yang, can come with us. Yang: Whoa.. Really? Kiva: Yep. Yin: Oh my gosh! Thank you, Kiva! Thank you!! - Both Yin and Yang suddenly hugs Kiva with joy on their faces. Ratchet: Sounds like Kiva has just gotten some fans now. Kiva: You're welcome, Yin. - Although Donkey wasn't easily convinced, Shrek takes Puss in Boots along anyway and they send off to the potion facility for the next scene. Category:Scenes